Chain of Command
by redseeker
Summary: TFP. Megatron's dormant slave programming is accidentally reactivated, and imprints on Starscream. Megatron x Starscream, Starscream x Knockout, Breakdown x Knockout. Sticky.
1. Chapter 1

"Decepticons, retreat!" Starscream yelled. He didn't care what Megatron said, this battle was done. The reckless oaf would have them all killed if they stayed.

Already drones were falling back. Megatron appeared beside him. He held one clawed hand to his head, and blue energon covered half of his face. Starscream's vents stuttered at the sight. Megatron stumbled. Starscream bit his glossa before he could ask what happened – that much was obvious. It could only be Optimus Prime, and Megatron would doubtless not appreciate his defeat being mentioned, much less rubbed in his face.

"Starscream, you worthless coward! We almost have them."

Starscream bunched his shoulders, his wings flicking back, tense. Drone casualties were high, and Megatron himself was injured. The Autobots had the relic.

They held each other's optics for a loaded moment. Starscream snarled. He wasn't getting slagged just because Megatron was too block-headed to know a lost battle when he saw it.

He turned to the scrambling troops. "Retreat!" He looked back at Megatron. The big mech was watching him strangely. Starscream wondered if the head-wound had dazed him. Starscream didn't dare wait for his reaction. He stumbled backward, then turned and ran for the ship with the rest of the troops.

A beat later, Megatron snarled and followed.

Once the _Nemesis _was back in the air and safely away from the battle-field, Starscream cowered on the command deck and awaited his lord's punishment. He didn't regret his decision, but he knew Megatron too well to think he'd get off lightly.

Megatron entered the bridge. Starscream stood to attention, but his expression faltered when Megatron stumbled. He still had energon marking his helm, and his optics were unfocused.

The backhand caught Starscream off-guard. Distracted trying to figure out his master's malfunction, Starscream didn't see Megatron's hand coming, although he had expected it. The blow lifted him off his feet, and he fell heavily at the edge of the deck, close enough to look down at the hall far below. Another few feet and he would have fallen. His intakes heaved, and he stayed down for a moment, feeling the vibrations of Megatron's heavy steps as he drew closer.

Megatron's hand closed on Starscream's wing, and Starscream yelped and shook as he was hauled up. He made himself meet Megatron's optics, though his spark contracted in a pitiful attempt at escape. Starscream's toes didn't touch the floor.

"Please, master..." He knew nothing he could say would make a difference, but he begged anyway. "The Autobots had us boxed in, you were damaged, I-"

"Silence!" Megatron's face was so close to his own, the volume of his roar making Starscream's audios glitch. He could smell the energon on him. One of Megatron's optics seemed to be smashed, and the curved plating of his helm on the right side was deformed, stove in where Prime had hit him. He swayed, and Starscream dangled perilously close to the edge. He clung onto Megatron's arm with strong, desperate claws. "Your cowardice has cost me yet another Iacon relic."

Megatron took hold of Starscream's throat with his free hand, and released his wing. Starscream clutched Megatron's wrist and kicked, trying to keep his feet over the platform. His intakes became shallow as Megatron's hand tightened, his immense strength already causing cables to buckle.

"Please, Lord Megatron... Master..." Starscream whimpered. "Put me down."

Megatron was quiet. Starscream pressed his optics closed.

Then Megatron stepped back, and let go. Starscream fell to the deck in a graceless heap, wheezing and damaged, but online. Megatron stood over him.

Starscream pressed a hand to his throat and stared up at Megatron. His spark fluttered and pulsed wildly.

Megatron's expression was one of disgust. "You are weak, Starscream. Truly pathetic."

Starscream flinched and covered his head as Megatron's foot swung toward him. It hit him in his midsection, and he curled around himself, lost in the pain. Fortunately, his plating was more sturdy than it looked.

"I am... truly sorry, my lord." Starscream waited for the next blow, but nothing came. Instead, Megatron moved away to the bank of monitors. Starscream slowly uncurled, lifted his head, and watched him. Megatron seemed to be examining footage of the battle.

After a while, Starscream forced himself back onto his feet. He dusted himself down, noting a few new nicks and dents – some from the Autobots, more from Megatron. He would see Knockout later.

He vented a few intakes. Megatron had not dismissed him. He hunched his shoulders in an unconscious attempt to make himself seem smaller, and cautiously approached Megatron's side.

"Master..."

"What is it now, Starscream?" Megatron didn't even spare him a glance. His vocals were back to a reasonable volume, but Starscream felt a tension in his EM field, a prickling uneasiness that felt at odds with Megatron's usual blasé swagger. The smell of energon was making him feel sick.

Starscream cleared his throat. "You are injured, my lord. Perhaps the medic-"

"I do not need that simpering glitch's greasy servos in my systems," Megatron growled. "I am not as flimsily built as _some _mechs I could name."

Starscream affected a queasy smile, and forced a laugh. "Of course, sir. I apologise. I have only your well-being in mind."

"Hm." Megatron did look at him then. The iris of his damaged optic tried to open, and it twitched for an astrosecond or two. Megatron looked at the seeker's warped wing and dented abdominal plating. "Go and get those beaten out, you look like a scrapyard drone."

Starscream bowed. "At once, master." He stepped back, then turned and left the bridge.

* * *

In truth he had suffered far worse damage than this. These were only exostructure wounds. Still, he visited Knockout like a good soldier, entering med-bay without appointment or announcement.

The red medic was tending to a vehicon that had lost a leg. Starscream didn't know why he bothered repairing drones at all, they could always make more.

"Out," he ordered. Knockout had just finished attaching a replacement limb, and he looked up at Starscream with surprise written in his black and crimson optics. Starscream snarled and clenched his fists. Gesticulating sharply, he repeated, "Out!"

The drone scrambled from the berth and limped hurriedly from the room. The med-bay doors closed behind him. Starscream was left alone with Knockout, though Breakdown soon appeared. He was the medic's shadow, never far from his side.

Starscream sighed and moved toward the berth. Knockout swiftly packed away the tools he had been using on the drone, and handed his instruments to his assistant to take away and clean. He adjusted the medical berth to a comfortable height for the seeker, and Starscream arranged himself on it.

"More war wounds, Commander?" Knockout drawled.

Starscream gave him a look. They both knew where the worst of his damage came from. "Just fix it," Starscream said.

Knockout gave a cool smile, nodded, and got to work.

"By the way," Starscream said after a while. Knockout was working on his wing, and Starscream needed something to take his mind off it. "There's something wrong with Megatron."

"Mm?" Knockout barely glanced up from his work. "I'm sure he appreciates your _concern_."

Starscream sneered at Knockout's obvious sarcasm. "Prime hit him, I think. His helm is damaged."

"I promise to look him over if he stops by," Knockout said.

Starscream wanted to tell Knockout about Megatron's strange behaviour, but felt it would fall on defective audios. Knockout wasn't used to watching Megatron as closely as Starscream had to. A moment's unexpected mercy here, a brief hesitation there... these would mean nothing to the red mech, and he would be dismissed as either paranoid or unreasonably fussy. So instead he merely nodded, and said, "Good."

Knockout had fixed the worst of the dents, and was buffing out Starscream's finish now. Starscream closed his optics and breathed out.

"Feeling better?" Knockout's vocals were syrupy and smooth to Starscream's audios, and the touches to his wing were gentler now. He let a small smirk curve his lips.

"Much. Thank you, Knockout."

"Anything else I can do for you, Commander?" Knockout lifted the buffer away from Starscream's wing. Starscream opened his eyes and gave Knockout a sidelong look. Slowly, he smiled.

"There might just be." He sat up, and Knockout helped him off the berth to his feet. Breakdown was nowhere to be seen. Starscream didn't wonder on that, he assumed the big mech was in a back room sorting Knockout's equipment or something. "Purely for medicinal purposes, of course."

"Of course." Knockout arched a brow and smiled crookedly, his faceplates gleaming. "Shall we?"

Starscream let Knockout lead the way back to his quarters. Starscream preferred not to invite mechs back to his own rooms, he was too territorial and defensive for such intimacy. Going to Knockout's rooms, however, didn't faze him, and Knockout never seemed to mind. The medic's quarters were reasonably spacious, befitting an officer, and furnished with the usual, standard-issue, functional equipment. Knockout had added his own flair here and there, and the rooms invariably had the faint, pleasant smell of expensive wax. Starscream breathed it in, and felt his frame relaxing joint by joint. He swayed, and Knockout guided him into a chair and pressed a small cube of filtered energon into his hands.

Starscream tried to give it back. "We don't have the resources-"

"It's medicinal," Knockout interrupted. He pulled another seat closer and sat, one leg crossed over the other. Leaning forward, he watched Starscream with a mildly amused look. "Just drink it."

Starscream complied, too tired to put up a fight. He took a long sip, let the fuel linger on his glossa, and swallowed. He sighed in contentment.

Knockout steepled his fingers. "So you didn't get the relic this time."

Starscream slumped. "Don't remind me," he muttered. "Megatron was... surprisingly lenient." Again, he stopped himself from mentioning the details of Megatron's odd behaviour. In all likelihood it probably was just Starscream's paranoia after all.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Knockout leaned closer. Starscream allowed him. "We'll get the relic back next time." Starscream nodded and took another leisurely sip of energon. He leaned back and let his helm rest against the chair's soft support. There was a quiet sound of movement, and then Knockout was settling onto his lap. He hummed in tired approval and looked up.

The sleek red mech straddled Starscream's narrow hips, a cocky, smarmy look on his pristine faceplates. He took Starscream's energon from him and set both their cubes on a side table. Then he leaned forward, sliding his hands up and over Starscream's chest. Starscream's engines purred, and Knockout's revved in answer.

"Why don't I help you work off some of that tension, Commander?" Knockout cooed.

"Excellent idea..." Starscream brought his hands to Knockout's waist. "Open up."

"You don't waste time," Knockout said, and Starscream thought he heard an undertone of disappointment. Starscream pushed it aside – he could play with the mech later. Right now he wanted relief, and the sweet abandon of a hot, willing valve. Knockout retracted his covers and Starscream did the same. Knockout's spike, black with slim crimson rings decorating the length, extended, and the medic tugged on it, arching his back and putting on a show. Starscream's own matte grey spike nudged against Knockout's aft. He guided Knockout's hips up, and the medic reached down to help guide Starscream's spike to his valve. Starscream hummed low at the first touch – Knockout's valve was always so hot and slippery for him, always so eager. Starscream didn't flatter himself into thinking this was exclusively for _him_, but he did enjoy it nonetheless. He grit his teeth as Knockout eased his hips down and his valve swallowed Starscream's spike slowly and easily.

"Yes..." He kneaded Knockout's hips and waist, his pert aft, and bounced him on his lap. Knockout laughed softly and started to rock. The charge built steadily, easy and uncomplicated. Knockout leaned down and they kissed. Starscream tried to get lost in it. Knockout undulated his frame and rhythmically tightened his valve, expertly coaxing Starscream toward overload. Starscream groped the medic's headlights, then smirked and held his spike. He pumped firmly, and was gratified when Knockout's optics widened and he gave a delicious little gasp. Starscream fucked him a little harder, kissed him again, and soon enough they were coming. The overload hit them almost at the same time, augmented by the feedback buzzing in their energy fields. Starscream emptied himself into Knockout's valve, and let the medic slump happily against him. He stroked Knockout's back and played with his wheels.

"Mmm... not bad." Knockout lazily kissed Starscream's neck. "Shall we take this to the berth? Give me a few kliks and I'll be ready for more." He bounced on Starscream's spike as if to prove his point. Starscream laughed. He didn't see why not.

* * *

Megatron summoned Starscream that night. Starscream was in recharge when his comm beeped, sprawled on Knockout's berth. He hadn't meant to fall asleep there, but the energon was strong, and the medic had been even more energetic than usual.

He sat up in a daze as his systems tried to boot, and disentangled himself from Knockout's graceful limbs. He glanced down at the sleek mech and smiled. It was good to keep Knockout – and by extension Breakdown – sweet, and thereby loyal. He didn't exactly mind. Knockout was easy company, an able medic, and a sweet frag.

His smile faded when he realised who was calling him.

He sat up straighter, pressed a digit to his comm unit, and opened the line.

"Starscream."

"Here, master." He tried not to sound as groggy as he felt. He had the slight trace of a hangover still fogging his system. "What... what can I do for you?"

"Meet me immediately."

Starscream frowned. He tried to keep his vocals down so as not to wake Knockout. "My lord?"

"Do not question me," Megatron growled. Starscream's spark flinched and contracted, but some of his confusion eased. There was comfort in the familiar. "Just... get here."

"Of course, sire." Starscream waited for Megatron to cut the connection, and then slipped off the berth. Regretfully he left Knockout sleeping, and exited the medic's quarters. No doubt Breakdown would be happy to slip into his vacated space.

He pulled up Megatron's co-ordinates on his internal HUD and headed toward him. His steps were slow, and his apprehension rose with every stride.

He had expected Megatron to be on the command deck. However, Starscream's steps brought him to the broad, matte doors Starscream knew led to the warlord's own private chambers. He swallowed, and cleared his throat. He lifted his hand to press the door comm, but the doors slid open before he could activate it. Megatron's voice growled from within, "Stop wasting time."

The inside of Megatron's quarters was dark. A long window along the wall showed the starry Earth night sky and cast an ambient glow through the room.

Starscream approached warily. He found Megatron at his desk, an empty, half-crushed energon cube in his fist. Starscream stooped his shoulders and moved toward him with light steps, his frame tense.

"You... ah. You summoned me, my lord...?"

Megatron turned his head. His optics burned scarlet, the cracks in the right lens causing the light to blaze. He snarled, teeth bared, and tightened his hold on the cube. "You have a gift for stating the obvious, Starscream," he rasped. He pushed himself to his feet, and Starscream darted back a step as the large mech stood unsteadily, looming over him. The energon from his wounds had dried.

"Come here." Megatron lurched forward, his hand swinging. Starscream yelped, and found Megatron's hand once again encircling his throat. Instead of crushing, this time the warlord drew him closer. Starscream fought to control his frame's trembling.

Megatron looked at him for a long time. Starscream's optics darted here and there, and he held his frame still. Megatron seemed to be trying to figure something out. Whatever it was must have eluded him, because he suddenly gave another angry snarl and flung Starscream aside. The seeker landed on the hard, grey couch, face down. He swallowed, cheeks burning, and started to get up. Megatron's footsteps boomed as he paced closer. Starscream had turned but was still seated when Megatron reached him. The warlord's hand came down on his chest, pushing him onto his back, and pinning him as efficiently as any restraints could ever do. Starscream writhed under the impossible weight and strength, afraid Megatron would keep pushing and crush his chest, his spark, right there. The cushions flattened beneath him, and his intakes became quick and shallow as he began to panic.

"What is it?" Megatron hissed, but Starscream couldn't tell if he was talking to him or to himself. "What is it about you...?"

"Master...?"

Megatron leaned down, and Starscream froze as his master's mouth pressed against his own. The kiss was hard and dry, and the tips of Megatron's fangs caught Starscream's lips. Starscream held himself still, spark coiling in dread. Megatron's kiss became deeper, and his glossa pushed into Starscream's mouth. Starscream parted his lips and submitted.

Megatron gave a frustrated growl. Starscream dared to place his hands lightly on Megatron's waist, hoping to soothe him. He didn't know what Megatron's malfunction was, but something was wrong, and he seemed to think Starscream held the answer.

The couch creaked as Megatron knelt on it. His free hand gripped and manoeuvred Starscream's legs, his hand large enough to wrap around Starscream's ankles completely. Starscream swallowed a nervous whimper. Megatron's broad frame pressed in between Starscream's thighs. Charge lit up Starscream's systems and his valve lubricated, long-learned responses from a happier time. Megatron's kiss was aggressive now, and Starscream's lips bled. After several kliks, Megatron tore himself away and propped himself up on his powerful arms. Starscream stared up at him, confused and desperate to help – for his own sake as much as his master's.

"Starscream..." It sounded like a threat.

"Master?"

Megatron blinked, and shook his head. A moment later he was climbing off the couch and walking away. Starscream lay on his back, panting, for a bewildered moment.

"Leave me."

Starscream drew a slow breath in and sat up. Whatever Megatron had called him there for, he hadn't got it. Had he? He watched Megatron's back. The warlord's shoulders were hunched. Something was clearly very wrong. His optics flicked up to the damaged section of Megatron's helm. He bit his lip.

"...Please see the medic, my lord," he said softly, carefully. Whatever was glitching Megatron was making him even more irrational than usual, and may only get worse. It was bad for everyone.

Megatron snarled low. "Get out."

"Yes sir." Starscream stood, bowed to Megatron's turned back, and slipped past him. The door opened for him, and he fled back to his own quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Starscream rose early, keeping to his usual routine. A small canister of oil and a cursory check of his appearance to make sure the previous night hadn't left any obvious scrapes or smears, and then morning patrol. The drones had patrols of their own, checking the ship, the energon stocks, fuel levels, weapons functionality – all the minutiae necessary to keep a warship running. Starscream's job was to check on those as well, and to check on the drones maintaining them. Discipline was never a problem when Megatron was close by, but left to their own devices, the soldiers had a disappointing tendency to slack. Soundwave helped to monitor them, but Starscream liked to take a more hands-on approach. And besides, stalking the halls of the _Nemesis_ gave him time to think. He paced through the engine rooms, hands behind his back, head down and processor locked in thought.

At the end of his rounds, Starscream dropped by the med-bay. Knockout was alone there, no sign of Breakdown. But, sitting on the horizontal repair berth, was Megatron.

Starscream stopped short in the doorway. Knockout was behind the berth with something sharp in his hand. Megatron was hunched but awake. The side of his helm was open. Starscream considered backing out of the room before either mech noticed his presence, but before he could take a step, Megatron looked up. He fixed Starscream with a burning stare, and Starscream couldn't move. He drew an intake, searching for words, waiting for Megatron to speak.

It was Knockout who spoke first. "Ah, Starscream. Up bright and early as usual, I see." He wiped something off his tool with a soft blue cloth.

Starscream gave the red mech a cursory nod. He recalled the previous night with a strangely disconnected fondness. One glance at Megatron and his face-plates heated, as he remembered _that_, too. Feeling supremely awkward, he drew himself up and strutted into the med-bay.

"Starscream," Megatron growled. "Your presence is not required here."

Starscream's mouth twitched. "My apologies, my lord," he said. He wondered if Megatron would acknowledge his minor break-down the previous evening. Starscream certainly wouldn't be the one to bring it up. He rather liked remaining in one piece. "I was just doing my morning rounds."

Megatron grunted and sneered. Knockout walked around to his helm and raised a small welding torch.

"Your fuel lines are all sealed up, sir. I'm just going to replace the damaged plating."

Starscream watched silently as the medic finished up. He had replaced Megatron's damaged optic, and once he was finished with the welding torch, the curving metal of Megatron's helm looked almost good as new. The energon had been cleaned from his helm and face, but Starscream guessed Megatron would have done that himself before seeing Knockout. He wondered at Megatron following his advice at all. The old mech was so proud he usually had to be at death's door before he would submit to the doctor's attentions.

"There," Knockout said with a flourish. "Practically factory-new." He stepped back, and Megatron snarled at him. The big mech got to his feet, blinked a few times, and tilted his head to one side then the other, stretching out his neck. Knockout watched him cautiously. Starscream narrowed his optics. Megatron saw Starscream and gave him a look that suggested he'd forgotten the seeker was still there. He stared for several astroseconds, and then frowned.

"My lord?" Starscream ventured.

"I told you to get out," Megatron said. He stalked forward, and Starscream skittered out of the way. Megatron left the med-bay with slow, thunderous steps, and the doors closed behind him. Starscream swallowed, and let his wings ease back up to their usual height. Knockout coughed.

"Does that satisfy your concern, Commander?"

Starscream had been staring at the doors. He turned to Knockout now and frowned. "Did you figure out what was glitching him?"

Knockout's optics refreshed, and he straightened up. Starscream's tone had been rather sharp. "Glitching? He... his cognition relays are all functioning fine, I couldn't see any damage. Everything tested positive to within normal operating parameters. He's absolutely normal... aside from a few... personality quirks, of course."

Starscream vented a sigh. "You didn't fix anything?"

"I repaired the damage to his helm and replaced his optic. Why, what else was I supposed to do?" Knockout spread his hands in a gesture of helplessness.

"You were _supposed _to- Oh, nevermind!" Starscream slashed his hand through the air in frustration. "Thank you, doctor, you've been most helpful."

He turned and strode from the med-bay, seething. Knockout had done his job, as far as he saw it, but he had not found the cause for Megatron's erratic behaviour.

Now that he thought about it, was it really so odd for Megatron to have seen the medic at all? The damage to his optic was too bad for his self-repair to take care of all by itself, he would have had to have seen Knockout for repairs eventually, no matter how brutish and bull-headed his pride made him.

Starscream turned a corner, found himself alone, and leant against the wall. He was seeing problems where there were none. Megatron was no more violent or erratic than he had been since his return. If he was glitching, it was none of Starscream's concern. Logically, he should sit back and let the malfunction run its course. His optics glittered with a desperate kind of light for a moment, before he blinked and shook his head. He glanced left and right. It wouldn't do to have thoughts like that, not with Soundwave surely lurking nearby. He wouldn't be surprised if he could read minds , after all.

He drew a deep intake and pulled himself together. There was nothing wrong – Knockout had checked Megatron over himself. Everything was normal.

He made his way to the command deck.

Megatron stood at the bank of monitors, and Soundwave stood silently to one side, half in shadow. Drones milled in the space far below the platform.

Starscream drew a deep, slow breath before stepping over the threshold.

Neither mech on the command platform acknowledged his arrival.

He stared at Megatron's back for one expectant, accusing moment, before whirling on Soundwave. "Soundwave, report."

Although the mech was silent, Starscream had spent long years working closely with Soundwave, and sometimes he even forgot he never spoke. Soundwave began scrolling data readouts across his visor screen. Starscream scanned them coolly, and nodded. Soundwave raised one long arm and pointed to the monitors. Starscream turned back to them.

The Autobots were going after another relic. The bank of screens showed what Starscream assumed to be real-time images of the Autobot team en route, as well as a surveillance feed of the artefact's location.

Starscream swallowed, steeled himself, and stepped up beside his leader.

Megatron seemed to start when he realised Starscream's presence. Starscream frowned deeply, optics cycling as he studied his master in incomprehension. It had only been the slightest of tremors, but Starscream had noticed it. He allowed his energy field to brush Megatron's – his leader would never permit a scan, but a seemingly accidental meeting of frequencies would not be suspicious. What he got was a haze of conflicting emotions and impulses, and the weight of Megatron's concealed turmoil almost made Starscream sway on his feet. He recovered himself, and stored the data away to analyse later.

"Starscream," Megatron growled. His vocals sounded close to normal, for Megatron. Starscream wondered if Megatron was making a concentrated effort to hide his inner conflict. It wasn't like Megatron to restrain himself.

"Sir?"

"The Autobots have uncovered a new relic. I trust I can depend on you _not _to let them get their hands on this one."

"Of course, Master," Starscream said, still stung that he had "failed" last time. Of course the responsibility was entirely his – he had called the retreat, after all.

Megatron nodded. "Take a complement of drones and secure it immediately."

Starscream watched the visuals on the screen. The Autobots were out in force, but the Prime was absent. He supposed that was why Megatron wasn't interested in going himself. He ran the numbers. Of the Autobots, it looked like the femme, the scout, and the Wrecker had been given this mission. Three bots against unnumbered drones looked like an easy win for the Decepticons, but Starscream knew how easily Autobots could cut a Vehicon down. The Autobots may be outnumbered, but they had become highly specialised killers.

"Yes sir. Allow me to take an officer or two along with me, just to, ah, ensure there can be no doubt of victory."

Megatron glared at him. It looked like he wanted to refuse – after all, Starscream was the highest ranked out of all of them, save Megatron himself. He should be able to handle three Autobots without help. However, he merely grunted and said, "As you wish."

He turned back to the monitors and ignored Starscream. Starscream guessed he was dismissed.

He summoned Knockout, Breakdown, and a troop of drones and ground-bridged out.

In a rare stroke of good luck, they reached the relic before the Autobots showed up. Starscream knew they would have only minutes.

They were somewhere out in one of Earth's deserts. The sun created a dry and intense heat, and Starscream's armour popped as his system warmed up. His fans kicked on, and he hurriedly directed Knockout, as the smallest of them, to lead some drones beneath the pyramid-shaped ruin beneath which the relic lay. He stationed Breakdown and the remaining troops around the area to guard for the Autobots' approach.

It was Breakdown who saw them first. It seemed their ground-bridge had taken them wide of the target, forcing them to cross the remaining distance over-land.

"Here we go!" Breakdown drew his hammer and swung it, ready. His cannon locked on to the biggest 'Bot – of course – and Starscream nodded permission to fire.

"Attack!" The drones obeyed, and Starscream took to the air. Hand-to-hand combat was not what he was built for, after all. He locked onto the femme and opened fire.

"Knockout." There was a delay before the doctor answered his comm-line, and when he did the connection was faint. Starscream presumed the relic had been deep beneath the ground.

"Commander."

"Do you have the relic?"

"Affirmative."

"Excellent. Get back up here at once. The Autobots have arrived."

"On my way," Knockout said. For all his flamboyant posturing, he could at least be professional sometimes.

Starscream circled around for another pass. The drones were falling to the yellow scout's fire, and the femme was still dodging Starscream's pulses. Breakdown and Bulkhead were locked in battle, and seemed to be enjoying it. Starscream growled. This was not a recreational outing.

Knockout emerged from the tunnel just in time to stun Bumblebee as he passed. Starscream transformed and landed. Knockout gave him a smug smirk and twirled his energon prod. Bumblebee slumped at his feet. Starscream tutted and rolled his optics, though admittedly it _had _been rather smooth.

"Arcee to base. Requesting immediate back-up."

Starscream turned sharply, his optics narrow. A green light bloomed behind the femme as a new ground-bridge opened.

"You have it?" Starscream hissed to Knockout.

"Uhuh."

"Then let's leave this 'party'." He opened up a comm channel. "Soundwave! Open up a ground-bridge immediately."

Their own bridge opened close-by, and Starscream called the retreat just as he saw Optimus Prime' appear in the light of the Autobots' bridge. The Prime lifted his blaster and fired immediately. Starscream turned and ran, the other 'Cons sprinting ahead of him.

One of Prime's blasts clipped his wing and he stumbled, rolled, and hissed as he ended in a crouch. Knockout and Breakdown didn't pause, of course. Starscream pushed himself up and looked over his shoulder. The Autobots were gaining. He aimed at Prime and fired a missile to buy himself some time. The ground-bridge remained open for him, and he broke into a sprint. Behind him, the Autobots scattered as the missile detonated, but he had missed his target. Suddenly the femme was in front of him, swerving in alt-mode and trying to cut him off. Starscream snarled, transformed his hands to blasters and opened fire, but she transformed also and cut in close. He blocked her initial attack and kneed her in the chassis.

Another pulse from Prime's blaster caught his other wing, and he fell to his knees as agony crackled through his frame. Arcee had her blades out, and murder in her optics. Starscream snarled – he couldn't die like _this_, it was too humiliating.

He turned. Prime was almost on him, his axe ready. Starscream opened a comm-link.

"Knockout! Breakdown! Get back here at once, I need an assist-"

He halted when a blast of cannon-fire hit Optimus in the chest. The Prime fell back with a grunt. Starscream and Arcee both turned toward the Decepticon ground-bridge. Silhouetted against the acid green light was the unmistakeable shape of Megatron.

The Autobots scattered under blasts from Megatron's fusion cannon. Starscream took the opportunity to stand and run towards his leader. Once behind him, he hesitated.

"Get through the ground-bridge, you worthless fool," Megatron growled. One of the Autobots fired – Starscream didn't see which one – and he covered his head. Megatron stepped in front of him before the spray of laser bolts could hit, and Starscream gaped as his master took the damage in his place. Megatron snarled and fired back.

Starscream scrambled for the ground-bridge and leapt into it.

Megatron followed him shortly after, and, once they were safely back aboard the _Nemesis_, Soundwave shut off the bridge.

Starscream stumbled but stayed on his feet. There was no one else left in the transport room, only Starscream, Megatron, and Soundwave. Starscream heaved some deep breaths and gazed at Megatron, waiting for the punishment.

Megatron stared back at him. His optics held a mixture of rage and control. There were blackened singe marks across his chest where the Autobots had shot him. "...Did you retrieve the relic?"

Starscream swallowed. "Yes, my liege. Knockout has it."

Megatron nodded. Slowly, he paced from side to side. Starscream watched him warily.

"Thank you, Master. For coming for me." He marvelled that he had. He couldn't think of a single reason why he would.

Megatron sneered. Perhaps he couldn't either.

"You're damaged."

Starscream glanced at his wings. The left one was still smoking. "Just some minor damage, my lord," he said.

Megatron stepped closer and reached out. Starscream flinched, and Megatron grabbed the wing and pulled Starscream nearer. "This is not surface damage, Starscream. Lie to me again and I will remove your wings entirely."

Starscream cringed and nodded. "Please let go, Master."

Megatron did so, and pushed Starscream back. He winced and brought a hand to his head. Starscream watched Megatron closely. He had very deliberately stepped in front of the Autobots' laser fire, almost as if to... protect him.

Starscream glanced at Soundwave. The silent mech remained still, half in shadow, watching.

"Soundwave, go and secure the relic. Primus knows what Knockout has done with it," he snapped. Soundwave looked to Megatron.

Megatron bared his teeth. "_I_give the orders here, Starscream, not you." His optics were unfocused. Starscream guessed he was in pain.

Starscream glared at Soundwave. When no further commands were forthcoming from Megatron, Soundwave nodded and left the room.

The doors slid shut behind him, leaving Starscream and Megatron alone.

"What is it, Master?" Starscream said. "Tell me what's wrong."

Megatron roared and swung. Starscream danced back and dodged the blow. He didn't know what had come over him, but Megatron seemed to be fighting himself. "No," Megatron rasped. "I will not-..."

"Let me help you..."

Megatron glared at him. He was determined to remain silent. The conflict forced him to his knees.

"I will not..."

Starscream stepped forward. Megatron reached out, but his claws merely grazed Starscream's thigh. His optics flickered, his frame shuddered. Starscream placed a hand atop his helm. His mind was in turmoil. Megatron shuddered at his feet, and slumped down into stasis.

Starscream swallowed and stepped back. Megatron lay face-down, defeated not by his battle damage but by whatever glitch wreaked havoc on his mind.

Starscream didn't know what to do. After several long, achingly silent kliks, he commed Knockout.

"Doctor, come in. Lord Megatron is... unwell."

"Copy that, Commander. Consider me _en route_."


	3. Chapter 3

Transporting Megatron to the medical bay was a trial in itself. Once the warlord was hooked up to Knockout's machines, and Starscream dismissed the drones who had carried Megatron's inert frame, the seeker let out a long, slow sigh and turned away from Megatron and Knockout both.

Knockout was checking the monitor readouts, and hummed in thought.

"I thought you said you checked him," Starscream said tightly.

"I assure you, Starscream, I ran a check over his processor and all systems were nominal-"

"Well this time I want you to run more than a _cursory_ check," Starscream hissed. He turned sharply, claws poised. "You need to go deeper. I want every line of code _scrutinised_!"

Knockout regarded him with round optics. "Of course," he said. "...Starscream-"

"It is _Commander _Starscream," Starscream growled, and stormed from the medical bay.

* * *

Starscream retreated to his private quarters after that. Boycotting his routine duties was usually risky, but he still technically only answered to Megatron, and Megatron was comatose.

He poured himself a cube of the strongest energon he could find, and sank slowly into the chair by the window. He stared at the sky, at the clouds, at the grey-blue of Earth's atmosphere. He had a wild urge to go throw himself off the flight deck and spend the rest of the cycle wheeling amongst those clouds. Maybe he wouldn't come back.

He set the cube down.

He tilted his head back and shut his optics.

"Knockout to Starscream."

Starscream was jolted awake by his internal comm system. The medic's smooth vocals weren't the worst sound to wake up to, but he was startled when he checked his chronometer. He had slept most of the cycle, and the sky outside was dark.

Groggily, he rubbed his helm and opened his end of the channel.

"What is it, doctor?"

"Commander," Knockout said, and Starscream remembered his outburst. He grimaced but kept silent as Knockout continued, "I really think you should come to the med-bay. It's Megatron."

Starscream cycled a breath and held his frame still. Choosing his words and tone carefully, he said, "...Tell me more."

"I think it's best if you come here, I can tell you in person," Knockout said. His vocals were as silky as always, but Starscream detected an edge to them. He swallowed and tried to suppress both the desperate hope fluttering in his spark, and the dread turning his fuel tank cold.

"Fine." He cut the link.

He reached the medical bay in less than five Earth minutes, his stride brisk and urgent. He linked his hands behind his back as the doors opened, and stepped through.

"You summoned me, Knockout," he said, trying to sound irritated rather than obscenely hopeful – hopeful that the news was bad.

Megatron lay on the repair berth in the centre of the chamber. He was still in stasis. Thick cables linked his vital systems to Knockout's equipment. Part of his helm had been opened, revealing the faintly glowing circuitry beneath. Starscream stalked closer.

"You may want to sit down for this one, Starscream," Knockout said with a hint of a smile. Starscream narrowed his optics.

"On what?" Starscream gestured around the bare med-bay. "Just tell me what is wrong with him."

Knockout's smile was sly as he swivelled the display monitor in Starscream's direction. "I had a closer look at our lord and master's coding. Really dug deep down... It seems the head-wound Prime gave him jolted things around a little more than we thought, and reset some of his most deeply-routed protocols."

"Yes, and?" Starscream stalked closer and glared at the monitor. The scrolling lines of code meant only very little to him. He wasn't a medic, after all. "Get to the point."

"It seems Lord Megatron was installed with slavery programming," Knockout said. Starscream's processor stalled. "Low caste worker bots were often fitted with this kind of code to make them easier to control."

"Yes, yes, I know what- Oh, Primus. But he's _Megatron_."

"Believe me, I'm as surprised as you."

"I doubt that..." Starscream walked to the recharge berth and stared down at the sleeping mech. Groping for inner equilibrium, he fought to keep his vocals steady. "How does the programming... function?"

"I'm not certain of the details, Starscream. I would need time to study it in greater detail. I mean... no bot has been installed with this kind of coding for aeons." He rubbed the back of his helm. "What I have managed to discern is that he has chosen you as his master."

"What?" Starscream whirled on him. "Me? Why-?"

"Well..." Knockout tapped his chin in thought. "The programming is designed to make the worker mech defer to the authority of any higher-caste bot, which I believe you are. However, its primary function is to latch onto one mech in particular... see _here_," Knockout pointed to a particular line of code, and Starscream leaned in to watch it scroll by on the monitor. "It's more practical to assign a server mech to one master, to save confusion. Ordinarily the identity of that master will be hard-coded in, but in situations where that's not possible, or where the master is deactivated, the mech can imprint on a likely candidate, usually whoever the programming sees as _master material_." Knockout said this last with a smirk on his face.

Starscream drew himself up, although he still had trouble believing. "Megatron sees _me_ as a suitable master? Me."

"Think about it," Knockout said, shrugging and waving his hand vaguely. "Soundwave comes from the fighting pits, just as Megatron does. I myself am high caste, but no mech around here – save Lord Megatron himself – ranks higher than _Commander_."

It made a curious kind of sense, when Starscream thought about it. The programming had sought out the mech with a combination of a suitable caste level _and _the highest rank and title. In that respect, Starscream himself seemed like the only logical choice.

"It's pure default protocols at work, and can be overridden. This kind of coding had to be alterable," Knockout expounded, "in case a slave were to change owners – say, if he were sold or exchanged. It's outdated, though. Our esteemed leader is rather... ancient. I've only seen this kind of programming first-hand once before."

Starscream locked his hands behind his back and pressed his lips together. He glanced around. Soundwave was not visibly present, but that didn't mean he wasn't listening.

"No one must know of this," he said. "We can't have the army discovering they're led by a collared slave. The whole command chain may be called into question..."

Knockout raised a brow and lounged against the console. "Why Starscream, you surprise me. I would have thought you'd _want _that."

"Hm." Outright mutiny would be nice, but too many were loyal to Megatron for him to announce the warlord's... "condition". If he were careless with that information, some kind spark might try to repair the problem. "Obviously Megatron is in no fit state to lead. Thus, the burden of command falls to me..." He drew a slow intake and studied Megatron's prone form. He was aware of Knockout watching him. The med-bay doors were sealed. He started to pace around the repair berth. "Do you know how to reverse this coding?"

"I can't _erase _it without removing or destroying a significant portion of the mech's personality," Knockout said evenly. "But I do know how to disengage it. Remove the imprint – effectively leave him a free mech again. Of course, there's no guarantee he won't just re-imprint all over again, but..." Knockout shrugged. "As I said, I've seen this coding once before. I had a chance to play around with it."

Starscream nodded. Knockout was a risk, then. "Knockout," Starscream said, focusing his optics on the glossy red mech. Knockout had allied himself to Starscream once before, under similar circumstances. Would he be willing to do it again, Starscream wondered? "I'm sure you understand the situation I find myself in."

"Do I?" Knockout inspected the tips of his slender claws.

"Let's say... if you were to..._ disengage_ Lord Megatron's programming, who's to say he wouldn't latch onto a less appropriate mech as his master? Why, it could be anyone – even, Primus forbid, Optimus Prime. Think how terrible _that _would be for the Decepticon cause. And how humiliating for our leader."

Knockout smirked. "I think I see your point, Commander."

"I hope you do. What I'm saying is I feel it would be in everyone's best interests if Lord Megatron's peculiar... condition were to remain under wraps. And allowed to remain _active_. I would appreciate your co-operation. After all, if I am to assume control of the faction in Megatron's place, I'm sure I will need the support of a _loyal _officer..."

"Relax, Starscream." Knockout waved a hand. "I remember our former arrangement just fine. It still stands." He glanced at Megatron. "The real problem will be Soundwave."

"Hmm." Starsceam followed Knockout's gaze, processor turning. "Soundwave is loyal to Megatron. But would he disobey a direct order from his... master?"

"It's a dangerous game you're thinking of..."

Starscream smirked. "That's the only kind that is worthwhile."

* * *

Starscream looked down at Megatron's face.

"Can you bring him out of the stasis?"

"Are you sure that's wise?" Knockout said. He put the finishing touches to replacing Megatron's helm plates.

"Just answer the question."

"I can." He reached past Starscream and scrolled through some command strings on the console. "You're sure you don't want me to reset the code?"

"I'm sure," Starscream said. His vocals were crisp and low. He watched Megatron closely.

Knockout tapped a few glyphs, the machinery hummed, and Megatron started to stir. His induced stasis wore off over the course of a klik, and Starscream grew tenser with each passing astrosecond. Knockout retreated to a little way behind him, the cowardly glitch. Starscream kept his hands clenched behind his back, his wings hiked up defensively. Hoping for the best but expecting the worse. The last time Megatron awoke from stasis, he hadn't been in the best mood... to put it _lightly_.

Megatron opened his eyes.

Starscream forced himself not to flinch away from that burning gaze. Megatron was alert right away, Starscream could tell.

"Starscream," Megatron rasped. He lurched to a sitting position and reached out. Starscream stepped back to avoid the swipe of his claws. Megatron snarled. Starscream set his jaw and hunched his shoulders, tense but determined. "You insubordinate glitch, what have you done to me? I'll peel your plating for _this _betrayal-" Megatron pushed himself to his feet suddenly and Starscream stumbled back, bumping into Knockout. His hands came up to shield him. Megatron swung and put his weight into it. Starscream cried, "Stop!"

Several beats of silence.

Starscream had screwed his eyes shut and covered his head with his arms. He looked up cautiously, and slowly uncurled from the cowering posture he had instinctively taken up.

Megatron stood over him. Tension rippled through his frame, and his optics radiated frustrated rage.

Starscream stood straight, slow and wary. Knockout was pressed against the back wall, half-hidden by shadow and trying not to draw attention.

"Command:... step back."

Megatron stared at him for several long astroseconds. Comprehension slowly showed in his eyes, together with dull, old hatred. He sneered, sharp teeth bared. He stepped back.

"So this is your latest play for power, Starscream," Megatron said. He sounded amused and disgusted in equal measure. "I assure you, it will end as well as any other you have used before."

Starscream gave a short sigh. "That's where you're wrong, _Lord _Megatron," he said. "I've already won."


End file.
